Defnyddiwr:Thefartydoctor
Shwmae! Fy lefel o Gymraeg Er imi siarad Cymraeg yn rhugl, dydy fy lefel o Gymraeg ysgrifeneg yn berffaith. Dydy Cymraeg ddim fy mamiaith felly os Cymro neu Cymrawes ydych chi, plis helpa fi efo'r prwf-ddarllen! Os ydych chi'n nabod rhywun sy'n gallu helpu, recriwtia fo/hi! To be checked The following articles require the most proof-reading: * Arglwydd Faer * Rose, The End of the World, The Three Doctors Prosiectau/projects Below is just a to-do list of some of the most important pages that have either been created but haven't been finished, or have yet to be created. If I didn't write them down, I'd just go crazy!Test reference If you are planning on helping with the following pages, please have a strong grasp of the Welsh language. You don't have to be native, but any natives out there who wish to perfect the language and make it sound more natural (for an encyclopaedia), go ahead. Doctor/Companion Projects Doctor pages are very important (obviously). To make life easier for the moment, we are only interested in TV episodes. Once every Doctor page has their TV adventures written, then we can move to novels and audios. * Doctor Cyntaf * Pedwerydd Doctor * Doctor Rhyfel * Deuddegfed Doctor * Susan Campbell (note: we use Campbell, because that is her current surname. Susan Foreman requires a forward.) * Donna Noble * Clara Oswald * Bill Potts Other mega important projects These are articles devoted to people or things integral to the series. * Dalek / Cyberman / Sontaran / Zygon / Arglwydd Amser / Y Meistr * Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf / Rhyfel Mil Flwyddyn / Rhyfel Dalek-Movellan * Y Ddaear / Skaro / Mondas / Gallifrey / Mawrth Semi-important projects * Caerdydd / Llundain / Bryste / Cymru * EDAs, starting with The Eight Doctors Long term Projects I'm currently working my way through the [[Rhestr storïau deledu Doctor Who|list of Doctor Who episodes]]. This can accessed on the navigation bar of any episode page. There's no particular place you need to start, as long as the page is well written. I tend to do no more than one per day, so that I can focus on that one and only episode. In fact, I've started working from the very beginning. The following links were written here a while back but I can't remember why I've left them here: * Rose, The End of the World, The Three Doctors, The Wrong Doctors Episode lists Here are some interesting insights into the current progress of our main series TV stories articles. This list does not automatically update. If you do indeed create a page, use templates provided. Remember the number reflects the articles needed, not the number of episodes. Last updated: 22:16, 3rd November 2017 Fy nghyfraniadau - My contributions * Troednodyn Just random notes These notes are just for myself. *"#012C47" - New TARDIS Blue - colour used on borders in this Wiki. *"#ececec" - Eggshell - colour used in backgrounds in this Wiki. en:User:Thefartydoctor fi:Käyttäjä:Thefartydoctor